Dumplstiltskin
"Cast in the name of God. YEE NOT GUILTY!!!" -Dumplstiltskin killing Grandpa King Dumplstiltskin "Drunklstiltskin" "Drunkl" "True Alien" (ダンプル, Danpuru; "Dumpl") is the main protagonist of Team Four Star's Bloodborne playthrough. He is the cloned son of Captain Richard Ravagèr III to be his true successor and is The Last Survivor. He later becomes the "Slug God" after absorbing a significant amount of Great One Coldblood. He is credited as the Survivor of Earth due to being cloned by Captain Ravager (himself the sole survivor of Vault 111) and sent to a new world, presumably to ensure human life could continue despite the irradiated wasteland the Earth had become. Personality Dumpl prefers to favor his fashion sense and appearance looking fabulous rather than worrying about his armor though he will use it when necessary. Dumpl a majority of the time is a drunk even while fighting foes (additionally he speaks with an Irish Accent). Like his father though, Dumpl is a monster. He's a hero in the sense he's fighting man-eating monsters, but he's not a good person. He literally murders nearly every NPC in the entire game that's kill-able except his wife just because he can. Family Ebritetas: Dumpl's wife and the Daughter of the Cosmos. They have really rough sex. Moon Presence: Dumpl and Ebritetas' son who got his strength from his mother. Dumpaé: Dumpl and Ebritetas's daughter. Captain Richard Ravager III: Dumpl's legendary father. Cait: Dumpl's mother whose Irish heritage is likely where Dumple inherits his drinking habits from. Nora: Dumpl's step-mom, deceased. Shaun/Father: Dumpl's half brother. Captain Richard Ravager Sr./The First: Dumpl's great-grandfather. Captain Richard Ravager Jr./The Second: Dumpl's paternal grandfather. Captain Richard the Third's Grandmother: Dumpl's paternal great-grandmother. Captain Richard The Third's Mother: Dumpl's paternal grandmother. Captain Richard Ravageigth/Drake: A descendant of the Captain in the far future, member of the Hoenn Elite 4, and one of whom fought Maqubi. Power As the Last Survivor of Earth, Dumpl's strength is inherited from the DNA of Captain Richard Ravager III, as such he is able to use it in conjunction and enhance it with the powers he gained. Dumpl specializes in swordsmanship and mainly use Ludwig's Holy Sword as his Weapon of Choice and also utilizes the Great Sword and Scythe in fights which can be upped with fire capabilities to increase damage. He wields swords, axes, spears, buzzsaws, and guns. Dumpl becomes more of a hunter savant the more he drinks. Most of Dumpl's stats are put into his attack very little into defense. While he has decent HP, he can't take hits very well making him a glass cannon. His skill stat was badly neglected in favor of strength and vitality. This is an issue, considering there's a good chunk of gear he's literally too dumb to use. Trivia *Dumplstiltskin is named after the Demon God Dumplin by his creators. **Dumplstiltskin's name is spelled without an "e" unlike the character on Robot Chicken. ***Despite the confusion, mistakes, and errors being made, Dumpl doesn't mind the "e" very much. *As parody off of "The Good, The Bad, The Ugly," Dumplin is the Demon God, Captain Richard Ravagèr III is the Dick, and his son Dumplstiltskin is the Drunk. Category:Bloodborne Category:Fallout 4 Category:Dumple Family Category:Drunks Category:Clones Category:F.A.G. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Animals Category:Gods Category:Dicks Category:Non-DBZA Characters Category:Team Four Star Category:Assholes Category:Pricks Category:Main Villains Category:Weirdos Category:Half-Breeds Category:Fathers